


A secret passion

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [87]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Inktober 2017, Season/Series 01, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is coming home early... (17)





	A secret passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



> Thanks janto321 for the idea about 'ballet' :-)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John was supposed to stay at Harry’s place for the night… But with Harry being her sweet-not-sober-self, he decided to go back to Baker Street before he said something that he may or may not regret.

As he was going up the stairs to his room he heard noises coming from the living. Deciding that a cup of tea and his flat mate's company may be just what he needs to forget the not so great evening he opens the door.

A soft light was warming the room while soft classical music was coming from a computer.  _His_  computer. But for once it wasn’t what he saw first.

Sherlock was in the middle of the room in sweatpants and t-shirt dancing. More than just dancing, it was ballet!

Using the mantelpiece as support he was doing graceful  _pliés_. Then his long body performed  _pirouettes_  and  _entrechats_ … Following the beats of the melancholic music, his mind blind to anything but his surroundings. His body, pliant to his strong will, was now doing  _jetés_  and  _écarts_.

Closing the door quietly, John left Sherlock to his training. Pleased to know that his friend's (beautiful) body wasn’t just genetic but probably from years of training but a little sad that he never talked about it…

He went to bed smiling, dreaming of a young Baryshnikov.

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 17 word: Graceful
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
